Two Worlds Apart
by shadow4167
Summary: After an obsession with a new anime series begins to intrude and take over your thoughts, things go weird and after a strange encounter with an individual. You end up in a whole new world only to discover new things about yourself or perhaps memories from the past?


"H-hey d-don't cry.. I did this for you, I wanted you to be happy.." "(y/n) stay with me please!" "I-I Love you, please don't forget that..." (y/n) began to open her eyes slowly. The light that was entering through the cracks in the blinds hit her now puzzled face. She furrowed her eyebrows before closing her eyes once more recalling the dream she had which was now slowly fading away. "Not again..." she muttered to herself. This was not the first time she has had this strange repetitive was the same thing for about a month now. There's blood everywhere and a large feeling of drowsiness starts to cloud over her and all of a sudden there's a voice that keeps calling out to her. "(y/n), (y/n), (y/n)" over and over again until she realizes that she's in someone's arms and their warm tears land upon her face pleading to stay with them. The face was always a blur and no matter how hard (y/n) tried she could not remember the face, almost as if though it was forbidden to remember the face and if the face was to be seen then the worst thing imaginable could occur and the world she knew would end up vanishing right before her very eyes. It was winter break and (y/n) spent the past few days watching TV, catching up on some chapters of manga, and reading her favorite book. Occasionally she would talk over text to her friends because the loneliness got to her. (y/n) was talking to her friend Jade over video chat over silly things that have happened in past anime that they have both Jade brought up Tokyo Ghoul. "I feel so bad for Kaneki man, he goes through such horrendous events it just hurts my soul". "Yeah, I wish I could switch places with him, he deserves to be happy..." (y/n) stated. A feeling of sadness and desperation clouded her mind for a moment. "(y/n) are you okay?"Jade stated as she saw her friend with a pained expression on her face. Tears began to form and slide down (y/n)'s face. When (y/n) noticed this she quickly wiped them away. "Oh yeah I am sorry! I guess the light of my screen was irritating my eyes." (y/n) said on a whim. She didn't know why she cried and she didn't know why all of a sudden these negative emotions took control of her thoughts for a brief moment. "I bet you were thinking of Kaneki" Jade said jokingly to lighten the mood. "Kaneki?" she mumbled quietly. Both Jade and (y/n)continued to talk about Tokyo Ghoul until their cellphones died. Afterwards in the midst of attempting to fall asleep (y/n) began to think about the conversation she had with her friend Jade. Shortly afterwards she began to think of Kaneki. She began to feel slightly irritated by the fact that she couldn't think of anything else. His face kept appearing in her thoughts which made it even harder to achieve the sleep she so desperately desired. By the time (y/n) was able to fall asleep it was already day break, and when she awoke it was half past noon. She felt depressed and desperate, she dreamt about Kaneki this time. "Damn it, I'm sure it's just because I talked about it so much with Jade last night that I ended up dreaming about it." (y/n) thought to herself desperately. Trying to go back to sleep to escape the day she began to immerse herself in deep thought. "Did I fall in love with another fictional character?" She snickered at herself. She couldn't help but feel pathetic, this always happened it was nothing new but somehow this time it was different."Kaneki why do I want you to exist so badly... Why is it that I have this feeling of desperation to save you and be by your side to protect you?" Frustration began to build inside (y/n)'s body. "I just don't get it..." Hours went by and (y/n)attempted to continue the book she was reading in an attempt to find a distraction from the ongoing conflict in her thoughts, when that didn't help she grabbed her phone from the charger, put on her headphones, and blasted the music. The volume of the music was hurting her ears, but she didn't mind it. It was the distraction she was looking for. She closed her eyes and dozed off and began to dream. It was the first time she has slept peacefully in the past few days. She felt very warm, as if though she were sleeping right beside someone she loved dearly and it was peaceful. (y/n) didn't want to wake up, for she knew that if she did this nostalgic warmth she felt would disappear. The very thought of losing this warmth made her sad. When suddenly a voice yelled "(y/n)!""It's that voice again" she thought to herself. She turned her head in the direction of the voice that called out to her and she saw him, "Kaneki?" "(y/n)..."He called out again and just before she could approach him she woke up to her mother calling her name. "(y/n)! Get up it's time to eat dinner." "Okay I'll be out in a minute!" (y/n) called out to her mother on the other side of the door.(y/n) felt very confused and questioned the validity of the dream she just had."It felt so real" she mumbled to herself as she held her hand to her chest. (y/n) never brought up the strange dream when talking to her friends once the new semester started. Ever since that strange dream she hasn't gotten Kaneki out of her mind. Her mind was too occupied with this fictional character that she could no longer concentrate in her classes. "This is ridiculous, I need to put myself together or I'm going to fail and I won't get into a good university if this continues." Eventually (y/n) went to Jade in an attempt to ease her thoughts. (y/n) told Jade everything about how Kaneki filled her every waking thought and how it was slowly taking a toll on her life. It didn't matter where she was; everything reminded her of Kaneki. "Maybe it's just a phase that you're going through, I mean the story is really great and filled with so much tragedy I'm sure most people would pass the day thinking about it, and to find a way for Kaneki to be happy" Jade said. To (Y/n)'s dismay it wasn't the advice she was seeking. She didn't know what she wanted to hear but she definitely knew that what Jade had said was not it. "What would you do?" Jade said interrupting (Y/n)'s thoughts. "What?" (Y/n) said repeated herself "Well what would you do to save Kaneki?" "How is this supposed to help me take my mind off of Kaneki?" (y/n) said slightly irritated at Jade's apparent lack of understanding. Jade, trying her best not to anger her already very agitated friend chose her words carefully before saying "Well maybe if you talk about it more, you'll let it go afterwards." (Y/n) didn't understand how it would help but went along with what Jade suggested. She was in deep thought for a couple of minutes before she finally answered. "I wish that I would have met him in childhood or better yet a long time before he met Rize I guess, and if he was still destined to go down that path of tragedy I would hope that the accident that happened to him would happen to me instead and I take his place basically." Jade smirked at her friend "I don't think I would be able to do such a thing, you're too kind and very brave." (Y/n) became flustered. "I'm sure other people would do the same thing if they had the ability too." "I don't think they would want to take his place though, I'm sure other people have come up with other ideas on how to save him" Jade said half-jokingly. Jade saw the time and noticed that it was already three thirty"Oh no, Ima be late to track practice I'll see you later (Y/n), get home safely!" (Y/n) said bye to Jade as she ran towards the locker rooms and (Y/n)began to walk home. The day was very chilly and the sky was clouded with dark gray clouds. "I wish I brought an umbrella it looks like it's going to start raining" (Y/n) thought to herself. She didn't mind it though; (Y/n) loved the rain. On the way home a strange young girl approached (Y N) asking for money."Do you have and spare change to give to me? I have to feed my younger brother." (Y/n) felt bad for the young girl; unfortunately she didn't have any cash with her in her wallet. (Y/n) remembered that she brought her credit card with her today and she offered to take the young girl to the nearby corner store to buy her some food and an umbrella. Afterwards (Y/n) walked the girl to where they had met earlier. "I'm afraid this is where we now part, thank you miss for what you have bought for me" The young girl said, a creepy smile forming on her face. There was a hint of mischief in that smile that left (Y/n)with a bad feeling in her gut. "U-uh, no problem, just be careful and good luck" (Y N) said nervously. Before the girl left she grabbed (Y/n)'s hand and whispered "What you most desire will come true, but you too will suffer"."Wh-aat?" (Y/n) said confused over what the little girl had stated. "Don't worry though there still might be a happy end to this tragic tale, you're going to fall asleep and have a really nice long dream one of these days" the little girl said as she let go of (Y/n)'s hand. "Thank you again" The girl said as she ran across the street. (Y/n) looked in the direction the young girl ran towards with a puzzled look on her face and watched her until she was out of site."What I most desire? What the hell does that mean?" (Y/n) thought as she walked the rest of the way home. Once (Y/n) arrived at her house she neatly placed all her school items in her room before returning to the kitchen to eat a spoon of peanut butter. She sat on the couch to enjoy the peanut butter and closed her eyes for a moment. (Y/n) let herself drift into deep thought about the experience with the little girl she had encountered. All of a sudden she heard the sound of rain hitting against the glass door that led to the backyard. She smiled and approached the door. Right as (Y/n) placed her right hand on the glass a strange void appeared before her and pulled her in, before she could utter a scream, and then everything faded into darkness.


End file.
